


Kindredshipping Headcanons

by Thecrazydragonlady15



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, Multi, headcanon collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrazydragonlady15/pseuds/Thecrazydragonlady15
Summary: Over on my main blog and Kindredshipping ask blog on Tumblr, I've been making a collection of my headcanons for their relationships.I'm bringing those collections here!You can check out my ask blog at askygokindredshipping.tumblr.com.





	1. Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I'm posting my headcanons here now too. These aren't stories; they're just bulleted lists of what I would like to see or what I think would happen in certain situations. 
> 
> I am pulling my ideas from https://thecrazydragonlady.tumblr.com/post/176805429852/cricketoreilly-send-me-a-character-and-a-number.

  1. There are only a few holidays the boys celebrate mostly because Yusei grew up not really celebrating them (despite Martha’s best efforts) and Judai has a lot of bad memories related to most of them. Johan’s never really been the celebration type.
  2. The few holidays they do celebrate are extra special.

  3. Christmas especially.

  4. Judai works a whole host of odd jobs to save up enough to get his boyfriends something nice.

  5. Yusei pulls a couple of extra hours at the lab and takes on some odd repair jobs for his friends for a little extra cash.

  6. Johan takes on after school tutoring at the school he works at to help too.

  7. Basically, they do too much, but they all appreciate the gifts the others get.

  8. With all these extra hours, it’s rare that the three of them are home at the same time.

  9. They miss having all three of them together but the one-on-one time is nice too. Judai gets to cuddle one of them, Yusei gets a little more quiet time, and Johan, who is probably a serial kisser, gets to have more make-out sessions.

  10. The actual day of Christmas is a day of nothing but cuddling and making up for the time that the three of them were not each other.

  11. New Year’s is interesting. Not only does everybody, and I’m talking _every one of their friends_, at the school (with permission from the principal and the agreement that there will be no alcohol even though Crow sneaks a bunch) but there’s been an issue of the New Year’s kiss.

  12. It’s hard to kiss-kiss when there are three lips involved. Cheek kisses just aren’t the same even though they’ve been pretty much doing that all night.

  13. The first year they were together, they decided to pull slots a few minutes before Midnight. Much to Judai’s dismay, Johan and Yusei won so they shared the first kiss before promptly showering him in kisses too.

  14. The following year, they pulled lots again but they made sure that Judai was one of the winners. Johan won that year too. Yusei was perfectly happy with the kisses he received afterwards.

  15. The third year was Yusei and Judai simply because they hadn’t shared a New Year’s kiss together yet.

  16. They decided to keep the cycle so everyone jokes that the kiss of the New Year tells them what kind of year everyone is going to have. The levels are: “Yusei-Judai” year (calm with some random), “Yusei-Johan” year (pretty laid back), or “Johan-Judai” year (OMG what in the world is this random).

  17. Valentine’s Day is the last major holiday they celebrate (although Yusei always does something small on White Day).

  18. Judai is ridiculous. Usually Johan and Yusei have to work so he gets to be extra ™.

  19. This usually includes rose petals, a rose between his lips, champagne, and no clothing.

  20. Both Yusei and Johan are mortified to find the scene.

  21. But they make sure to show him how grateful they are.

  22. Duel Spirits day is another big day with the trio.

  23. Yusei was pretty shocked the first year when Johan and Judai dragged him through a random portal (where did that even come from?) and into the Duel Spirits World.

  24. He’d been in another dimension before but that had been terrifying. This was beautiful.

  25. Yusei got the chance to meet his duel cards who thanked him a lot for not throwing them away and he had to actually fight back tears.

  26. Boy, do the Kuribohs know how to party. That was on the list of shocking things of the day.

  27. Johan and Judai celebrate one other day: the day they returned from the spirit world. They don’t celebrate the day that Judai returned (he doesn’t see it as that spectacular) but they do celebrate the day that the school was shot back to their dimension.

  28. Both have a lot to be thankful for and they’re happy to have survived at all.

  29. Judai spends most of the day alone, talking to his spirits.

  30. Johan explained it all to Yusei early on so he respectfully gives them their distance unless they have a panic attack or something worse happens.

  31. Yusei also gets a day to regroup with his friends to re-hash the past, usually on the same day they stopped Z-ONE. 


	2. Cooking

1\. All three of them know how to cook.

2\. Yusei had to learn from first living in the Satellite and then later from Martha who needed help feeding all of the younger kids at the home.

3\. Johan learned a bit here and there. He especially learned when he ended up at the North Academy because that’s just how North Academy works. It was a bit of a rough school but he did learn a lot of different skills.

4\. Judai had to learn because of how often he was alone. Then there was the whole travelling the world thing after he had officially graduated from Duel Academy.

5\. Yusei usually handles breakfast since either one of two things happened: one, he woke up early or, two, he never went to bed since he was in the middle of working on something or he just couldn’t sleep. Either way, he’s up too damn early.

6\. Sometimes Johan is able to help him since he has to go to work too.

7\. Judai never is up at any decent hour to even think about breakfast but Yusei makes him enough for when he does wake up, usually an hour later.

8\. Speaking of Judai, since both Yusei and Johan work, he’s on lunch duty for himself and dinner duty.

9\. He actually has an interest in cooking and spends some of his time researching and experimenting with new recipes.

10\. Yusei and Johan are the guinea pigs.

11\. Judai rocked a couple of Chinese dishes, one from Peru, and a couple from the Americas and Europe, but he absolutely bombed homemade lasagna. It came out more like a flavored rock somehow.

12\. Johan usually ends up making lunch. He comes home during his break to check on Judai and make sure he eats (sometimes, Judai forgets until he smells food).

13\. He makes enough for the two of them and then enough for a boxed lunch for the following day that he sends with Yusei to the lab.

14\. Sometimes, the two of them make a surprise visit to the lab to have lunch with him. Most of the techs know them personally by now.

15\. Johan is also sure to make their favorites which range from rolled eggs to octopus hotdogs and even fried chicken.

16\. The techs love it. They’re also happy to help Judai test his newest experiments after they’re sure that both Yusei and Johan haven’t died from them.

17\. It is very rare that the three of them will be in the kitchen at the same time.

18\. The kitchen is too small for one thing and they have a bad habit of stepping on each other’s toes.

19\. They do cook together on Christmas when a few of their friends decide to have a dinner together.

20\. Judai also cooks on Valentine’s day because he still that extra ™ and he is dead set determined to make it a beautiful day for his hardworking boyfriends.

21\. Yusei cooks on White Day usually because he isn’t sure what to do otherwise unless they make statements about something they want.


	3. Sleeping

1\. Yusei doesn’t sleep.

2\. He’s so used to being up late working on things, it usually takes pure exhaustion to get him to actually go to bed.

3\. Those days are usually every other.

4\. He will cuddle with Judai and Johan until he’s sure they’re out before he slips out of bed to get back to work.

5\. Judai struggles to sleep.

6\. Yubel does their best to keep the nightmares at bay but even they can only do so much.

7\. Haou can sense when a night is going to be rough and it disappears right before bedtime so his presence doesn’t cause any additional problems.

8\. Judai is usually the first asleep after kissing Johan and Yusei a couple of times.

9\. It’s usually super early in the morning when it happens. Judai makes sure to sleep on the outside of the pile so he can shoot out of bed if he needs to.

10\. He ends up covering his mouth and running to the farthest bathroom to not disturb either of them.

11\. However, this means he usually misses the fact that Yusei isn’t there.

12\. He runs into the bathroom, gets sick, and then cowers on the floor, trying to hold himself together as his eyes flash between brown, gold, and dichromatic.

13\. There’s usually a soft knock at the door. Yusei learned very quickly to not touch him since he would lash out, the memories overwhelming him.

14\. Yusei doesn’t ask him how he’s doing. Instead, he gives him things to count. He asks him to describe the feel of the tile under his hands. He asks him to think of lists of five, then four, then three, and so on until Judai’s breathing is back to normal.

15\. Sometimes his eyes get stuck in the other colors and Yusei tells him he loves all the colors his eyes could be because they are all part of who he is.

16\. They stay there for a bit until Judai assures him that he’s alright.

17\. Then, no matter what season it is, Yusei makes him a cup of Martha’s famous hot chocolate to help calm him down.

18\. The two of them end up cuddling on the couch until morning. Judai falls asleep on Yusei’s chest, listening to his heartbeat and Yubel uses a little extra magic to speak to Yusei, thanking him for his help.

19\. Johan usually sleeps well but he has moments where he has massively bad nightmares of his time being controlled by Yubel that he wakes up in panic attacks like Judai.

20\. He usually sleeps in the middles since he likes the warmth so he has to be careful climbing out of bed.

21\. He doesn’t get sick but he is clearly shaken.

22\. Yusei is the one who usually finds him either because he was awake and Johan didn’t notice or Johan’s movement woke him despite how careful he was.

23\. He doesn’t have to ask since both Johan and Judai admitted early on that this would probably happen.

24\. Johan assures him he’s alright and he tries to act with composure but Yusei knows better.

25\. He takes Johan’s hand and gives him some hot chocolate. They cuddle. They talk softly. Mostly, they just stay quite.

26\. Johan finds a lot of strength in Yusei just being there.

27\. Judai usually joins them at some point, having woken up naturally with neither of them there.

28\. All three fall asleep in a weird heap on the couch.

29\. If that doesn’t happen, then Johan goes back to bed to cuddle Judai while Yusei goes back to work or joins them.

30\. Yusei sometimes has nightmares too. They happen closer to the anniversary of Momentum’s implosion.

31\. His nightmares are more jagged than Johan or Judai but they still shake him up pretty badly.

32\. Johan and Judai have gotten good at trying to distract him a few days before hand.

33\. However, that starts to backfire a couple of years later when Yusei puts two and two together.

34\. He doesn’t say anything though. Just softly thanks them.

35\. When he wakes up, panicking later that night, the two of them are read: hot chocolate, blankets, and some kind of movie to help distract him.

36\. Nights of real rest are great.

37\. Judai kicks the two of them out of the bed though or he rolls off himself.


	4. Driving

1\. Yusei drives them everywhere.

2\. The end.

3\. J/k

4\. For realz though, Yusei drives them for a majority of the time, mainly because Judai and Johan aren’t as familiar with New Domino as they were with Domino City.

5\. Johan can drive through town if he would like.

6\. He normally just takes the metro to save the time and energy.

7\. Yusei will sometimes give him a ride to work.

8\. Boy, howdy, does everyone just stare.

9\. After all, this is Yusei Fudo we are talking about. You know. The guy who saved New Domino with his team?

10\. Johan sometimes gets jealous but that’s for another headcanon post.

11\. Judai walks everywhere he can.

12\. He can drive but prefers just using his own two feet, just like in his days after Duel Academy, travelling the world.

13\. He gets to meet everyone he can this way.

14\. When it comes down to it, Yusei is the good one; Johan is safe; but Judai is a nightmare behind the wheel.

15\. They rarely take any road trips together but will if Crow, Jack, Lua, Luka, or Aki ask them to or Yusei gets invited out to a special duel tournament.

16\. Yusei will drive for the majority until Johan takes over. Judai is a desperate last minute deal if and only if the other two are so tired they can’t drive.


	5. Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got stuck at a laundry mat this morning so why not some laundry headcannons?

  1. Laundry is a big deal in the Fudo-Yuki-Anderson home.
  2. Mainly because Yusei manages to get grease on _everything_ even when he doesn't work with anything mechanical (which is far and in between).

  3. Johan usually gets some type of food on himself. Usually while he's cooking.

  4. It usually takes one of the other two to let him know.

  5. He presoaks all of his clothing immediately.

  6. Judai owns exactly two outfits: the same one he's worn since Duel Academy and one he wears when he has to wash that one.

  7. Bold of you to assume he wears anything to bed anymore.

  8. He only did in high school because he was rooming why Syrus and Chumly for the longest time.

  9. Not that he sleeps regularly anymore or needs to but that's a totally different headcannon.

  10. They do not have a washing machine at home. So, once a week, they make a trip down to the local laundry mat.

  11. It's not a bad place. Johan has befriended the owners and he usually has a pleasant conversation with them while the clothes get cleaned.

  12. Judai has befriended the kids that are usually there. He's a hit. The kids love playing with him- especially when he does that trick where he summons Winged Kuriboh to play with them.

  13. Parents explain it off as him being a complicated magician or something. Judai doesn't correct them but Haou, the Professor, and Yubel get a kick out of the idea.

  14. Yusei has befriended one kid. He's shy and spends most of his time just looking through a deck of cards he put together.

  15. They're all cute zombie monster cards.

  16. The kid approached Yusei one day after working up a lot of nerve to tell him that he was a fan and was so thankful that Yusei did a lot to help save New Domino.

  17. He asked if Yusei would mind dueling him and giving him feedback on his deck.

  18. Yusei normally turns down duels (especially because he's been so busy with the Yusei Wheel project and designing newer and better D-wheels for all types of duelist) but he can't say no to that kind of request.

  19. They end up dueling every week.

  20. When the clothes are done, they fold them for transport home.

  21. Judai always does something ridiculous like putting one of their underwear on his head before just walking around with it on.

  22. Yusei and Johan aren't even phased by him any more.

  23. They take their clothes home.

  24. Judai immediately changes into his every day clothes.

  25. Johan gets exasperated with him because the ones he was just wearing end up on the floor. 

  26. He makes Judai pick them up.

  27. Johan and Yusei end up putting the clothes away together mainly because Judai is a disaster at organizing and they like the alone time.

  28. Gives them a chance to sneak in a couple of small pecks over warm clothing. 

  29. The day ends with them all piling onto the couch for a tv marathon, wrapped in warm, fresh blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thanks for reading this newest headcannon page. 
> 
> Just wanted to let you know that I'm musing with the idea of starting a Discord group for Kindredshipping. I don't know how much interest there would be since it's a rarepair, but, if it sounds like something you'd be interested in, let me know in the comments of this chapter!


	6. Staying Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it horrible of me to want to do Staying Home Headcanons? I think I’m going a bit stir crazy. I’m going to put those feelings to good use and talk about the bois whom I’ve been neglecting. 
> 
> I want everyone to be safe so if mentions of staying home in these trying times is harmful to your mental health, please avoid this post. <3

  1. Judai is practically safe because he stays at home twenty-four/ seven and/or is in the Spirit World trying to keep duel monsters from starting their shenanigans again. 
  2. Yusei has a mild chance of contracting anything. He still has to go to the lab everyday but his team is exceptional and jumped very early into the health procedures posed by the W.H.O. 
  3. Yusei doesn’t stay at work all day. He stays long enough to make sure everything is running properly before he heads home. This usually takes a couple of hours but no longer than noon. 
  4. He rotates the teams frequently. He, course, gives them full pay and if anyone shows signs of being sick, he immediately gives them sick leave with pay. 
  5. Johan runs the most risk as he works at the local duel academy. 
  6. However, the headmaster decides that it is best to do distance learning for a while which means that he ends up at home with Judai for a while.
  7. Cuddle monster Judai is more than happy with this. 
  8. Johan enjoys the extra time he has for a bit but then when it becomes clearly apparent that they will not be returning to the Academy for this school year, he becomes a bit depressed. 
  9. Judai and Yusei do their best to cheer him up. 
  10. Johan appreciates it and after a while, he does get better. Part of what helps is making and sticking to a schedule. 
  11. Johan also has digital office hours where he can conference call with his classes and demonstrate the new content that they were going to work on. 
  12. The kids absolutely love it. Especially because Judai and Pharaoh are usually in frame doing something ridiculous. 
  13. They also really love when Judai and Johan give exhibition duels to demonstrate said technique. 
  14. Even more so when Yusei makes an appearance. 
  15. Yusei does do a lot of work from home but that’s pretty par for the course for him. 
  16. Yusei was also the one that, as soon as the news broke, made sure that they had their supplies up to date. He didn’t go crazy about it but he did buy enough to make sure that they would be okay for a couple of weeks without too much stress. 
  17. Judai, when not cuddling one or the other or both, took his sewing skills (something he picked up in his travels and dimension hoping) to make masks for charity. 
  18. Johan helps him when he gets to his free time by cutting out the pieces and sewing. 
  19. They manage to make about hundred each week that they clean carefully before shipping out. 
  20. Pharaoh is irritated at the fact that his humans are home more often than not now. 
  21. Haou is always irritated but he becomes even more so the longer that Judai is cooped up. Something about not being able to connect properly with the universe and all that. 
  22. Yubel keeps him in check but even they are getting irritated. 
  23. This eventually leads to some outings to the spirit worlds just to calm them down. 
  24. Johan usually goes with him but Yusei passes- mainly because of the trauma. 
  25. They don’t do much; maybe a picnic every now and then and playing a couple of games with the Kuribohs that pop up. 
  26. Anything to stave off the insanity of being in the house 24/7. 
  27. The three of them recognize how lucky they are to have each other to help. However, they do make time to speak to others through video calling. 
  28. Yusei definitely talks to Aki a lot. He knows she’s on the frontline as a doctor and how stressful the situation is for her. He shows her the tattoo on his arm- the Dragon’s head that he got a couple of years after the Crimson Dragon left- as a sign of support. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts! Be sure to comment on here or on my ask blog, askygokindredshipping.tumblr.com.


End file.
